Bitter Truth and Treasure Bringer
by Bloody-Battle-Bunnies
Summary: sometimes irony is manifest in the most unexpected things;Alice and Jasper have fun with the meaning of their names. Suggestive content, one-shot. AlicexJasper


**Authors Note: Again I did not write this story my friend did (same). I am now formulating a story with my sister and the first chapter should be up on my account in a few days.**

**Disclaimer: No one owns Twilight-Breaking Dawn except Stephenie Meyer**

Bitter Truth and Treasure Bringer

I stood quietly gazing out the window, looking at the first stars of the twilight, the safest time for those of my race. My fingers traced the constellations, brushing softly against the large window of glass which separated me from the cold, snowy scenery outside. I glanced over at the shining diamond river, frozen until warmer weather graced this part of Washington--which wasn't going to occur until next week, if the image inside my head was correct.

Suddenly two strong arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me to the body that they were members of. I knew who it was, and I had seen it coming, but I liked to have my husband try to surprise me; it turned out to be quite humorous at times.

"Hey, Jazz," I greeted, turning so that I could face him and gaze into his never ending oceans of melting gold.

"What were you doing?" Jasper asked, and I noticed his use of the past tense: he was what was going on right now.

"Oh, nothing really," I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on tip-toe due to the fact that he was a foot and a half taller than me. "Just looking outside. Winter is so pretty, isn't it?"

"Nowhere near as pretty as you."

I tittered, being used to this kind of thing; and yet, repetition did not wear out the meaning of his tender utterances: they forever meant the same thing to me, and I always kept them close to my heart.

"And you're even more handsome," I affirmed (like I always did) before switching to a different topic. "What's going on downstairs?" I already knew, but I wanted to hear what Jasper's opinions on the subject were.

"Edward and Bella are being Edward and Bella," he began. "Emmett and Rosalie are being Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme are being Carlisle and Esme, and Jacob and Nessie are being Jacob and Nessie."

I smacked his chest, which I was leaning against, with a force that might have actually injured a human being.

"You're no fun!" I complained teasingly. "I require details! What, when, where, who, why?"

Jasper smiled.

"All right..." he began once more. "Edward and Bella are watching Nessie right now, on the living room couch, and they are doing it so that Jacob doesn't try to make a move on her; Emmett and Rosalie..."

I scowled, pretending to be cross; but I couldn't fool Jasper when it came to my emotions. I couldn't really utter prevarications to him--be it verbally or morosely--when we were physically together.

"Okay, okay, I get it..." I quipped.

I moved out of his embrace and climbed onto the bed, sprawling on my stomach.

"I'm bored," I sighed.

"I can see that--no, I can feel it."

"Wanna do something fun?"

Jasper chuckled.

"You know the door is open, right? Don't you remember the last time we didn't close the door? Emmett didn't let that one drop for weeks."

"I didn't mean like that kind of fun. We have all night for that! I've been curious about something for a while. It's kind of weird, but..."

Jasper sat down on the bed beside me and pulled me into his lap, and I snuggled into his chest, which was sculpted as though I was meant to be there--and I knew that I was, since Jasper and I were soul mates.

"I'm used to your weird fascinations, Alice," he said. "Shoot."

"Well," I started. "What are the meanings of our names? Sometimes things like that can be really ironic, and it interests me!"

Jasper paused for a moment, his hand on my hair, before replying, "You're correct about the irony. Esme means "loved"."

I laughed quietly.

"How fitting," I remarked. "I think Carlisle has something to do with an island, which makes sense, because of the "isle" in his name."

"No, Carlisle means "from the walled city"," he contradicted. "Emmett means powerful," he added matter-of-factly as though it was an afterthought.

I burst into giggles.

"It's as if someone picked these names out for us perfectly!" I tittered, louder this time.

"Rosalie means rose," Jasper added, amused by my laughter.

"No surprise there," I cut in, wanting to add my own knowledge to the discussion. "Edward means wealthy guardian."

It was Jasper's turn to laugh now.

"The guardian part is right on, and so is the wealthy part," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know!" I exclaimed. "Let me think...Bella means beautiful."

"I wonder if she and Edward know that," muttered Jasper.

"Tell me what my name means," I begged, changing the subject. I didn't know my name's definition, despite the fact that I knew a few of the meanings of my family member's names.

Jasper grinned, clearly amused.

"Mary Alice," he said, savoring my name as it slipped off his lips and tongue. "means bitter truth."

He laughed; I scowled as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"The bitter truth is," I pretend-seethed, "that if you make fun of my name, your future doesn't look too bright...and I'll start making fun of yours."

"Have fun with that," replied Jasper. "Jasper means "treasure bringer". So if you say our names together, you get bitter truth and treasure bringer."

I grinned, noticing that he uttered my name first.

"Well, the bitter truth is," I whispered seductively as I leaned closer into him. "You are one _hell_ of a treasure bringer..."

I melted my lips onto his and Jasper leaned backwards until I was lying on top of him, my hands pressed to his chest. I pulled my lips back a little so that I could whisper, "Who says the night can't begin now?"

"No one," replied Jasper. I rolled over so that he was on top of me.

"I like it more when you're on top," I murmured as he caressed my cheek. I kissed him again as I pulled him closer to me, despite the veracity that we were physically connected. He was so warm, at least to my skin. I could feel his fingers as they traced the shape of my forehead, cradling my cheek, and slipping down the line of my neck.

"I love you, treasure bringer," I murmured as he let his lips slide off mine for a second.

"I love you too, bitter truth," he whispered as his lips connected to mine once more.

Everything was so serene, so beautiful...but then a voice shattered the reverie. It was Carlisle, from the walled city.

"Jasper," he said as calmly as ever as he passed our open door. "If you're going to do that to Alice, please shut the door."

**Review please! **


End file.
